starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дарт Малак
|пол= Мужской |рост = 2 метра |цвет волос = Чёрный''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 0: Перепутья'' |цвет глаз = *Голубой''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 8: Точка воспламенения, часть 2'' *Серый |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= Протез нижней челюсти |место рождения = КвелиЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 29: Высший, часть 1 |место смерти = «Звёздная кузница»''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' |дата смерти = 3956 ДБЯРуководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» |эпоха = Старая Республика (эпоха) |принадлежность = *Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный моментЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Руководство **Реваншисты *Галактическая Республика *Империя ситхов Дарта Ревана |учителя=*Жар Лестин *Дарт Реван |ученики=*Дарт Бандон *Бастила Шан }} Дарт Малак ( ) — человек мужского пола, носивший титул Тёмного лорда ситхов в период Гражданской войны джедаев. Однако, прежде чем принять звание лорда ситхов, он был известен под именем Алек, данном ему при рождении на планете Квели во Внешнем Кольце. После того, как мандалорцы напали на его родной мир, он смог выжить и бежать с планеты, отправившись в территории контролируемые Галактической Республикой, где в иммиграционных записях указал в качестве фамилии название своего родного поселения. Позже он был выявлен джедаями и принят в Орден джедаев, где его обучили путям Силы. В этот период от своих товарищей джедаев он получил прозвище Косой, которое носил вплоть до того как стал рыцарем-джедаем. Во время Мандалорских войн, Алек, Реван — его близкий друг и соратник — и их группировка джедаев пошли против воли Совет джедаев и вступили в войну Республики, оказывая поддержку её войскам, проводя разведывательные миссии во Внешнем Кольце. Он подружился с джедаем-падаваном Зейном Керриком и, после того, как принял имя "Малак", чтобы избежать ордера на арест, выписанного Советом, помог ему одолеть тайный Завет джедаев. По мере того, как война разгоралась всё сильнее, Малак получил звание генерала в вооружённых силах Республики, где завоевал репутацию упорного бойца, идущего к цели не взирая на опасности. В конечном итоге Малак и Реван нанесли поражение мандалорцам в заключительной битве той войны на Малакоре V, и отбросили оставшихся в живых мандалорцев в Неизведанные Регионы. Однако оба джедая столкнулись с Императором Империи, воссозданной из осколков древней Империи ситхов, и пали на тёмную сторону Силы, где под надзором и обучением Императора приняли титулы Лордов ситхов. Новонаречённые Дарт Малак и Дарт Реван были направлены Императором ситхов на поиски «Звёздной кузницы», древней ракатанской космической станции, с помощью которой Император намеревался уничтожить Орден джедаев и Республику. Малак помог Ревану отыскать Звёздные карты, которые привели их к «Звёздной кузнице» и, после того, как им удалось найти супероружие над планетой Раката-Прайм, Реван принял мантию Тёмного лорда ситхов, а Малак стал его учеником. Спустя год после своего исчезновения из пространства Республики, учитель и ученик основали свою собственную ситхскую Империю, и вернувшись в Республику, объявили ей войну, целью которой должен был стать конец мнимой тирании Ордена джедаев. В какой-то момент этого конфликта, получившего название Гражданская война джедаев, Малак получил сильное увечье нижней челюсти ударом светового меча, нанесённого Дартом Реваном, в результате чего всю оставшуюся жизнь он был вынужден носить металлический протез. Спустя небольшой промежуток времени, после того как джедаи направили ударную группу с целью захвата Ревана и Малака, последний предал своего наставника, отдав приказ своему флагману открыть огонь по крейсеру Ревана. Убеждённый в том, что его учитель погиб, Малак присвоил себе мантию Тёмного лорда ситхов Ревана, назначив себя бессменным Императором, и начав расширять свою Империю захватывая всё новые и новые территории, и назначив падшего джедая Дарта Бэндона своей Рукой Тенью. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Малак осознал свою ошибку, когда думал, что Реван погиб. В последующий год, после того как он разрушил планету Тарис и уничтожил Анклав джедаев на Дантуине, Малак смог захватить в плен рыцаря-джедая Бастилу Шан и потерявшего память Ревана, чьи воспоминания о бытности Тёмного лорда были заменены Советом джедаев на лояльную Республике личность. После того, как Малак раскрыл Ревану его истинную личность бывшего Тёмного лорда, Шан позволила Малаку схватить себя, тем самым дав Ревану возможность совершить побег. Малаку удалось совратить Шан, которую он считал угрозой для себя, на тёмную сторону и убедил её стать своей ученицей, тем самым заменив ею Дарта Бэндона, который ранее был убит Реваном и его спутниками. Заручившись поддержкой Шан и её боевой медитацией, Малак решил что его Империя ситхов стала непобедима. Однако, когда флот Республики атаковал «Звёздную кузницу», Реван — искупленный и переучившийся джедай — проник на борт древнего супероружия и вступил с Малаком в дуэль на световых мечах, результатом которой стала смерть Тёмного лорда. Это положило конец правлению Малака в качестве Тёмного лорда, что в итоге привело к победе Республики в Гражданской войне джедаев. Биография Ранние годы и джедайские тренировки Алек, мужчина человеческой расы, был рождён на планете Квели, в небольшом поселении под названием Сквинкваргасимус. После того, как он смог сбежать из своего родного мира во время нападения на него мандалорцев,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски Алек отправился в Галактическую Республику; в иммиграционных записях Республики название родного поселения Алека значилось в качестве его фамилии. В конечном итоге в Алеке обнаружилась чувствительность к Силе и он был принят для обучения как джедай-падаван в Анклав джедаев на Дантуине.Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев Во время своего обучения в качестве падавана Алек от своих сверстников получил прозвище "Косой",Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 10: Точка воспламенения, часть 3 так как тем было трудно выговорить его фамилию.Название родного поселения Алека, которое он взял в качестве своей фамилии, на английском языке пишется как Squinquargesimus. Отсюда и сокращение, которое, в немного искажённой форме, дали ему ровесники в качестве прозвища — Squint. В русском языке эта игра слов не сохранилась В Анклаве Алек подружился с падаваном, известным под псевдонимом "Реван." Несмотря на то, что Реван, по утверждениям многих, был сильнейшим из них двоих, желание Алека расширить границы своих познаний не остались незамеченными, и он, вместе с Реваном, получили возможность дополнительного обучения у мастера-джедая Жара Лестина в галактической столице, планете Корусант. Предположительно до 3964 ДБЯ оба юноши окончили своё обучение и достигли ранга рыцаря-джедая. Мандалорские войны Набор сторонников для Реваншистов thumb|left|200px|Алек и Зейн Керрик на Тарисе. В 3964 ДБЯ, к этому моменту и Алек и Реван уже носили титул рыцаря-джедая, Мандалорские неокрестоносцы напали на Республику, тем самым развязав многолетний конфликт, получивший название Мандалорские войны. Оба молодых джедая выразили желание выступить против сил захватчиков. Однако Совет джедаев призвал быть терпеливыми и запретил вмешиваться в борьбу с мандалорцами, оправдывая своё бездействие чувством, что истинная угроза ещё впереди. Однако этот запрет не остановил Ревана, который, вместе с Аликом, считал, что Орден действует слишком медленно и проявляет излишнюю осторожность в своих решениях. Алик стал прервым, кто присоединился к движению Ревана, получившему название Реваншисты, к которому вскоре примкнули и другие джедаи. Алек и другие Реваншисты стали принимать участие в боевых действиях, проводя разведывательные миссии вдоль Внешнего Кольца. Возглавляемые Реваном, которого Алек называл "своим почётным учителем," Реваншисты исследовали мандалорскую угрозу вдоль границ Республики вопреки воле Совета джедаев.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 9: Возвращение домой На какое-то время Реваншисты обосновались в экуменополисе на планете Тарис, надеясь пополнить свои ряды джедаями из местного Храма джедедаев. В это время мастер-джедай Люсьен Дрей поручил Алеку присмотреть за своим падаваном Зейном Керриком. Алек спас жизнь Керрику, поймав его, когда тот упал с небоскрёба, после неудачной попытки словить сниввианина спекулянта Марна Хейрогрифа. После этого, у джедаев состоялся разговор о войне. Алек, который представился Керрику как "Косой", попытался убедить падавана присоединиться к Реваншистам. Однако Керрик отказался, пояснив, что мастера-джедаи Тариса верят в то, что джедаи должны заниматься угрозой ситхов, а не мандалорцев. Несмотря на то, что Керрик был не самым выдающимся учеником, Алек, тем не менее, подозревал, что парень сыграет важную роль в войне. И прежде чем улететь с Тариса, он поделился этим подозрением с Керриком, после чего дал ему совет, заключавшийся в том, что порой, необходимо ступить во тьму, чтобы сохранить свет. После того как Алек и Реваншисты покинули Тарис, Люсьен Дрей и его соратники, мастера-джедаи из организации известной как Завет, поддавшись видению,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 5: Посвящение, часть 5 убили своих падаванов,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 1: Посвящение, часть 1 тем самым пытаясь не допустить потенциального возрождения Лорда ситхов. Лишь Керрику удалось спастись от мастеров, это вынудило членов Завета объявить виновным в убийстве падаванов Зейна, что вынудило его скрываться как от Ордена джедаев, так и от гражданских сил правопорядка.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 2: Посвящение, часть 2 Станция «Точка воспламенения» thumb|right|200px|Джараэль, Алек и его товарищи в плену у Демагола. Вскоре после отлета с Тариса Алек и еще ряд джедаев встали лагерем на планете Суурджа, в то время как Реван исследовал Ондерон и его покрытый джунглями спутник Дксун. Приблизительно спустя неделю после встречи с Керриком на Тарисе, Алек и его товарищи Реваншисты попал в засаду мандалорцев, которая предворяла четвёртую битву при Суурдже,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 6: Посвящение, часть 6 и были доставлены на станцию «Точка воспламенения» — старую Республиканскую исследовательскую станцию, захваченную мандалорцами несколькими месяцами ранее. Здесь Алек стал любимым подопытным мандалорского учёного Демагола, пытавшегося понять природу способностей джедаев. Демагол проводил разносторонние тесты над Алеком, включая облучение, электрошок и тесты на выносливость с использованием пыточного стола. Джедай блокировал причиняемую Демаголом боль при помощи Силы, но тем не менее, в результате научных экспериментов он полностью лишился волос на голове. Неделей позже арканианка-полукровка Джараэль, которая помогла Керрику скрыться от мастеров-джедаев на Тарисе, попала в плен и была доставлена на станцию, где Алек сразу же осознал, что мандалорцы ошибочно приняли её за джедая. Когда за девушкой пришёл Демагол, Алек, чтобы защитить её, сам вызвался стать подопытным ещё раз, заинтересовав учёного тем, что у него остались способности, о которых то не знал. Когда Алека притащили обратно, Демагол решил не тратить время впустую и провести тесты на Джараэль немедленно, однако в этот момент Керрик и другие члены экипажа звёздного корабля «Последний приют» прибыли ей на помощь. Керрик, притворившись пленником изгнанного мандалорца Ролана Дайра, обманул Демагола, который решил заменить им Джараэль. Когда, через какое-то время, Дайр и Демагол вернулись, они объявили, что Керрик мёртв. Однако, когда мандалорцы покинули станцию, испугавшись ложного "нападения Республики," подстроенного союзником Керрика Марном Хейрогрифом, в тот момент выяснилось, что под маской Демагола скрывался Зейн Керрик, а сам учёный был без сознания, вырубленный Дайром. Предже чем покинуть станцию вместе с другими освобождёнными джедаями, Алек ещё раз предложил Керрику присоединиться к их движению. Но Зей вновь ответил отказом, объяснив его тем, что у него ещё остались дела, требующие завершения. Алек попрощался с Джараэль и взял с собой всё ещё находящегося в бессознательном состоянии Демагола, чтобы доставить его в тюрьму на Корусанте. Однако по пути в галактическую столицу Демагол впал в наркотическую кому, в результате чего он не смог предстать перед судом. Когда нападения мандалорцев переросли в полноценное вторжение в Республику, Реван, которого публично называли не иначе как "Реваншист," не смог больше сдерживаться и вступил в открытую конфронтацию с Советом джедаев. Алек, ставший теперь уже правой рукой Ревана,Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван направился на планеты вроде Дантуина в поисках джедаев-единомышленников, которые желали бы присоединиться к их с Реваном растущему мятежу.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Во время миссии на планете Катар, в процессе расследования, с целью выяснить правду о произошедшей там резне, Алек, Реван и сопровождавшие их джедаи почувствовали смерть в Силе, в тот момент, когда мандалорцы нанесли разрушительный ядерный удар по планете Серроко.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 15: Дни страха, часть 3 Заговор Адаски После уничтожения мандалорцами Серокко, Арко Адаска, восьмой лорд Дома Адаска и глава Медицинской корпорации Адаскорп, пригласил Ревана принять участие в торгах, предметом которых стали экзогорты, существа, которых Адаска смог преобразовать в биологическое супероружие. Но на встречу вместо Ревана, который остался на Катаре, чтобы найти доказательства причастности мандалорцев к резне, ; в разделе "Комикс" журнала, Джон Джексон Миллер рассказал о том, что Реван был на Катаре начиная с пятнадцатого выпуска. в систему Омонот прибыл Алек, как представитель Реваншистов. До прибытия Алека несколько джедаев испытали видения о вероятной важности экзоготов Адаски и о роли, которую они могут сыграть в конфликте. В связи с этим Реван послал Алека убедиться, что эта новая опасность не окажет влияния на войну. Прибыв на борт «Наследия Аркании», флагманского корабля Адаски, Алек снова встретился со своими знакомыми — Джараэль и Дайром. Алек признался Джараэль, что не верит в обвинения, которые приписывают Зейну Керрику в связи с убийством падаванов на Тарисе. Джараэль, которая провела несколько дней в компании Адаски, в свою очередь попыталась предупредить Алека об интригах, которые плёл Адаска, но хозяин торгов быстро прервали её и предостерёг поступать подобным образов впредь. Позже, на борту «Наследия», Адаска раскрыл свои планы касательно его экзоготского супероружия, которое он собирался продать тому, кто сделает наибольшую ставку. Алек выступил против такой сделки, указав на то, что мощь этого оружия слишком велика, чтобы оказаться в руках какого-либо правительства. Тем не менее, он чувствовал, что бремя владения этим оружием вполне может быть возложена на джедаев, так как Реваншисты предвидели страдания и хаос, которые должны объять галактику в ближайшие годы. В то время, пока адмирал Саул Карат, представлявший Республику, пытался продолжить торги с Адаской, Алек и республиканские офицеры Карт Онаси и Даллан Морвис были поражены, узнав что на встречу прибыл Мандалор Наивысший — лидер мандалорцев, которого Адаска также пригласил поучаствовать в борьбе за экзоготов. Когда мандалор взошёл на борт «Наследия Аркании», Алек немедленно активировал свой световой меч и прыжком бросился на Мандалора в попытке убить его и положить конец войне. Предвидя нападение, Мандалор нанёс молниеносный удар навстречу Алеку новым боевым топором, повалив молодого джедая к своим ногам. Пока Мандалор и Адаска обсуждали сделку по экзоготам, Алек пытался уговорить Карата арестовать их, однако адмирал не решался действовать таким образом, так как преимущество было не на их стороне. По мере того, как представители делали свои предложения, Алек выразил недоверие, что Мандалор может предложить Адаске могущественное положение в военной экономике мандалорцев в обмен на устройство контроля экзоготов. Но ещё больше он удивился, когда Карат предложив в обмен на устройство часть территорий Республики.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 20: Пелена ненависти, часть 2 thumb|200px|Спарринг Джараэль и Алека на борту «Бури Моомо». В конечном итоге, Люсьен Дрей, который прибыл на «Наследие» раньше, с целью расследовать деятельность Адаски,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2 и Керрик встретились с Картом Онаси и Дайром с целью совместно разработать план, чтобы компрометировать схему Адаски. Когда Керрик совершил диверсию, в которую решающую роль сыграли мандалорцы, убеждённые, что Адаска является офицером Республики, а джедаи, прибывшие на встречу, устроили им ловушку, Алек сразу же понял в чём дело и принял участие в разгоревшимся конфликте. Вскоре после этого, Алек, Керрик, Дрей, Онаси, Карат, Джараэль, Дайр и Морвис были вынуждены бежать из под обзорного купола «Наследия», когда экзоготы, над которыми Адаска утратил контроль, начали пожирать его и убили Адаску. Когда Карат, Морвис и Онаси бежали на последнем корабле, другим пришлось искать другое транспортное средство, так как корабль Алека был уничтожен. Прежде чем Дрей смог арестовать Керрика, звёздный корабль «Буря Моомо» врезался в «Наследие Аркании», помешав тем самым Дрею схватить своего бывшего падавана. Алек отправился с Керриком и его командой на «Буре» на Тарис, где беглец смог встретиться с Марном Хейрогрифом.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 21: Пелена ненависти, часть 3 На Тарисе, оказавшемся захваченным мандалорцами, Керрик спустился в Нижний Город на реактивном ранце, чтобы встретиться с местным сопротивлением, выступившим против мандалорцев, и Хейрогрифом. Алек же с командой остались на «Буре Моомо».Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 22: Рыцари страдания, часть 1 Джедай провёл спарринг с Джараэль, в котором победила арканианка. Этот бой сблизил их, и Алек объяснил девушке, что джедаи воздерживались от эмоциональных отношений со времён Великой Ситхской войны, а также выразил своё несогласие с этим принципом. Джараэль ему нравилась, но сама арканианка не захотела вступать в близкие отношения.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 23: Рыцари страдания, часть 2 Борьба с Заветом джедаев thumb|left|150px|Алек, под видом "Капитана Малака" на Корусанте. Алек, вместе с Джараэль, Дайром и экипажем «Бури», прибыл на планету Джеббл, чтобы спасти Керрика и Марна Хейрогрифа, которые покинули Тарис в компании рыцаря-джедая и агента Завета — Селесой Морн, чтобы добыть древним амулетом ситхов.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 25: Вектор, часть 1 В тот момент, когда группа уже собиралась покинуть Джеббл, на планету прибыл мандалорский флот, под командованием фельдмаршала Кассуса Фетта. В попытке остановить распространение трансмутагенного вируса за приделы планеты, Керрик связался с Феттом, предупреждая его не осуществлять высадку его войск на поверхность. В ответ на это Фетт отдал приказ провести ядерную бомбардировку планеты. Став более решительным после смерти Морн, которую он считал погибшей во время бомбардировки, Керрик напомнил Алеку, что тот был у него в долгу за спасения со станции «Точка воспламенения», и попросил его, а также экипаж «Бури», помочь ему остановить Завет джедаев.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 28: Вектор, часть 4 Прежде чем отряд разделился, Алек подсказал Керрику, который разрабатывал план того, как остановить Завет, что ему необходимо предоставить Совету джедаев доказательства существования у Завета хранилища артефактов ситхов. Алек и Шел Джелаван, чей брат был одним из убитых Заветом падаванов во время резни, направились на Корусант для выполнения своей части плана, разработанного Керриком. Из-за ордера на арест Реваншистов, выданного Советом джедаев, Алек взял себе псевдоним "капитан Малак" и нанёс на голову серо–синие татуировки. Отправив голографическое сообщение находящимся на планете мастерам Вандару Токару и Вруку Ламару Алек и Шел организовали встречу в кантине на нижних уровнях Корусанта, чтобы обсудить известные сведения о Резне падаванов. После того, как Алек и его спутница дали свои показания, они, вместе с мастерами-джедаями, отправились к месту, куда должны были прибыть Керрик и Хейрогриф. Несмотря на то, что показания Алека могли очистить имя Керрика, Ламар указал на то, что обвинения Кринде Дрей, основательнице Завета, в том, что она стояла за их преступлениями, разорвут Орден на части. Ламар и Токар подчеркнули, что для наиболее безболезненного разрешения конфликта было необходимо, чтобы один из членов Завета раскрыл себя и признался. Пока Алек и Джелаван вели обсуждения действий Завета с Ламаром и Токаром, мастер-джедай Завета Ксамар прибыл на их встречу, приведя с собой Керрика и Хейрогрифа, и согласился дать показания о незаконных действиях Завета перед Советом джедаев.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 32: Оправдание, часть 1 Затем Алек дал показания Совету от имени Керрика о событиях''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 35: Оправдание, часть 4'' заговора ЗаветаЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 36: Мотивы предсказателя, часть 1, описание выпуска на внутренней стороне обложки — мятежа Завета против Ордена джедаев. После этого Алек был отправлен к Реваншистам с последним приказом прекратить участие в Мандалорских войнах. Но он не послушался приказа Совета, и решил сохранить имя "Малак" до тех пор, пока не будит положен конец страданиям, вызванным войной. Видение на Катаре thumb|right|175px|Малак и его товарищи джедаи смотрят на Ревана, дающего обет сокрушить мандалорцев. После того, как Малак покинул Корусант и вернулся на Катар, где Реван разыскивал доказательства причастности мандалорцев к истреблению населения планеты, Врук Ламар и группа джедаев проследили за ним до Катара. Ламар и его джедаи встретились с Реваном, Малаком и Реваншистами, предложив им отказаться от дальнейших действий и разойтись, так как мастера-джедаи верили, что мандалорцы не представляют угрозы, а значит, нет необходимости вовлечения джедаев в Мандалорские войны. Во время этого разговора Реван заметил у себя под ногами мандалорский шлем и склонился поднять его. Но когда луч лунного света упал на маску, все собравшиеся джедаи увидели видение прошлого, в котором мандалорцы загоняют бесчисленное количество катарцев в море. Мандалорская женщина, на голове которой был шлем, который теперь Реван держал в своих руках, пыталась переубедить Кассуса Фетта, возглавлявшего атаку на планету, так как не было необходимости убивать её население, ведь Катар и так был побеждён. Фетт отказался отступить, сказав, что катарцы запятнали честь мандо'аде и он намерен смыть это пятно позора, совершив геноцид. После этого Фетт отдал приказ уничтожить всё живое на планете, убив и катарцев и женщину мандалорку. Когда видение ушло, Малак и Реваншисты стали свидетелями обета Ревана, который поклялся сокрушить мандалорцев. Однако, несмотря на раскрывшуюся правду того, что произошло на Катаре, джедаи по прежнему отказывали Ревану и Малаку в своей поддержке, но Реван смог организовать Реваншистов под знаменем Республиканского корпуса милосердия. В итоге Совет джедаев дал разрешение Ревану, Малаку и Реваншистам на участие в Мандалорских войнах.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 49: Демон, часть 3 В это время и Малак и Реван были повышены в звании до генералов. После этого Малак связался с Марном Хейрогрифом в попытке разыскать Джараэль. Сниввианин поведал джедаю, что девушка, и другие члены команды, могут быть на планете Вор-Танделл. Намереваясь удивить Джараэль, Малак отправился на планету и встретился с ней на борту корабля её команды. Позже той же ночью Малак рассказал Джараэль и Хейрогрифу о том, что Совет джедаев официально одобрил участие Реваншистов в Мандалорских войнах. Он поведал своим друзьям, что Реваншисты обладают практически всем, что необходимо, для достижения победы в войне, и попросил Джараэль присоединиться к ним в этой борьбе с мандалорцами. Когда Хейрогриф упомянул о недавно раскрывшихся способностях Силы у Джараэль, Малак пришел в возбуждение, и сказал, что это знак того, что она предначертана ему. Но неожиданно вмешался Дайр, прокричав, что она никогда не достанется Малаку. Когда джедай попытался выяснить, что побудило его произнести подобное, мандалорец нанёс ему удар в челюсть. Малак активировал свой световой меч и напал на Дайра, который ушёл от его удара вспарив на своём реактивном ранце и выстрелив в джедая из своих бластеров. Джараэль крикнула Маллаку остановиться, но тот отказался прекратить схватку, мотивируя отказ тем, что мандалорцы неспособны на дружбу, лишь на пытки и геноцид. В конечном итоге Малак разрубил бластеры Дайра пополам и повалил мандалорца на землю, вопрошая где тот был, когда мандалорцы напали на Катар. thumb|left|250px|Малак сражается с Роланом Дайром. В этот момент в лагерь, вместе с Керриком, прибыли капитан флота Республики Телетто и джедай катар Ферро. Они разняли Маллака и Дайра, призывая джедая успокоиться. Телетто отчитал Малака за нападение на Дайра, заявив, что Реваншисты не могут себе позволить ввязываться в скандалы. Затем Керрик извинился перед Малаком за опоздание, выразив удивление тем, что Малак взял целый республиканский крейсер «Доказательство», просто чтобы увидеться с друзьями. Малак сказал Керрику что он тут только ради Джараэль, но бывший падаван сделал вид, что они с Джараэль состоят в отношения, что очень удивило Малака. Не сумев привлечь Джараэль на свою сторону, Малак попрощался с ней, Керриком и отсальным членами их команды. Спустя какое-то время Джараэль вновь связалась с Малаком, попросив его помощи в поисках Керрика, который попал в плен к рабовладельческой организации, известной как Горнило, во время миссии по спасению рабов этой организации. Однако, Малак отказался помогать, так как вместе с Реваншистами были занят войной с мандалорцами.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 46: Разрушитель, часть 2 Суд над Демаголом 270px|thumb|Речь Малака на суде над Демаголом. В какой-то момент Малак и находящиеся под его командованием силы Республики отбили систему Омонот у мандалорцев, и обнаружили обломки «Наследия Аркании».Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 47: Демон, часть 1 Вскоре после этого Демагол пришёл в сознание, выйдя из своей наркотической комы;Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 45: Разрушитель, часть 1 однако человек, которого и Малак и вся Республика считали Демаголом, на самом деле был Роланом Дайром. Мандалорский дезертир был напичкан наркотиками на станции «Точка воспламенения» Демаголом, который переодел в его в свою броню, а сам облачился в доспехи Дайра и всё это время был компаньоном Джараэль, Керрика и остальных. Малак принимал участие в показательном суде над Демаголом, который проходил в Зале Сената на Корусанте. До того как Малак дал показания против Демагола, он встретился с Зейном Керриком и Марном Хейрогрифом, которые также были приглашены дать показания против учёного. Когда Малак поинтересовался, где Джараэль, Керрик сообщил ему, что она покинула их команду. После этого джедай рассказал Керрику и Хейрогрифу, что после слушания он вновь вернётся на линию фронта, и что его личный корабль уже находиться там, в патруле адмирала Карата. Также он рассказал им о обнаружении обломков «Наследия Аркании». Во время слушания Малак свидетельствовал аудитории об экспериментах, проводимых Демаголом над ним и другими джедаями, которые не выжили во время его научных исследование. Во время выступления, Дайр, который настаивал, чтобы джедаи перестали называть его Демаголом, смог вырваться из своих оков. Но Малак успел отреагировать и при помощи Силы отбросил Дайра в противоположный конец зала, после чего публично поклялся навсегда избавить Республику от мандалорцев, во имя миллионов тех, кого мандалорцы убили, покалечили и поработили. В ответ Дайр перед всеми присутствующими поставил под сомнение тактику Малака, спросив у него, кто защитит Республику от него и джедаев, после того как они завершат свой поход против мандалорцев. Гвардейцы Сената вывели Дайра из Залы Сената и посадили мандалорца в спидер, чтобы доставить его обратно в камеру. Однако двумя стражниками в спидере оказались переодетые Зейн и Марн Хейрогриф, которые смогли выяснить, что Демагол подменил себя Роланом Дайром. Когда выяснилось, что "Демагол" небыл доставлен в камеру, Малак возглавил поиски учёного по всему Корусанту, и приказал своим бойцам останавливать и проверять каждый спидер, который покажется им не глаза.SЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2 Вскоре после этого настоящий Демагол был убит, но Малак не знал этого,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 50: Демон, часть 4 продолжая поиски учёного. Решающие сражения thumb|left|220px|Генерал Малак. Вхождение Ревана и верных ему джедаев в войну стало поворотной точкой конфликта. Военная стратегия и тактика Ревана, в паре со смелостью и решимостью Малака, показали, что они являлись основными героями войны. Несмотря на то, что Битва при Дуро была катастрофой, прорыв, совершённый при разработке проекторов гравитационного колодца, позволивший создать крейсер типа «Воспрещающий», открыл возможность Ревану и Малаку с наибольшей эффективностью использовать преимущества флота этих новых кораблей, и не дать мандалорцам сбежать с материалами, добытыми ими при нападении на верфи Дуро.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Общественное мнение о двух джедаях, в сочетании с их неудовольствием действиями Совета джедаев, побудили Верховного Канцлера Тол Кресса передать Ревану прямой контроль над всем Республиканским флотом. Обретя новое положение, Реван возглавил военные силы Республики, которые начали неуклонно теснить мандалорцев по всем фронтам, Малак же, которому не хватало военного гения Ревана, личным примером утвердил за собой звание лидера. В конечном итоге он заработал репутацию упорного бойца, идущего к цели не взирая на опасности. Вместе, Реван и Малак, осободили Тарис, сражались с Кассусом Феттом в Скоплении Джага и разбили большую мандалорскую армию на Алтире.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Тем не менее, несмотря на столь внушительные победы, мастера-джедаи, оставшиеся в стороне от войны, считали, что Реван, Малак и вставшие на их сторону джедаи пошли по наиболее лёгкому пути разрешения проблем галактики, и боялись, что в результате их безрассудство пронесёт ещё больше горя. Одновременно с прогрессом в войне, начала возрастать и обеспокоенность действиями Ревана и Малака. Постепенно, идеалисты, восставшие против бездействия Совета джедаев, изменились и стали всё больше перенимать качества, свойственные мандалорцам, от которых они когда-то вызвались защитить Республику. Для Ревана и Малака полная победа стала единственной целью, и в желании достичь её, джедаи противопоставили жестокой и безжалостной тактике врага свою собственную беспощадность. В ходе войны Малак и Реван приобрели качества, несвойственные джедаям, став холодными и расчётливыми, воспитав в себе презрение к любым проявлениям слабости и нерешительности. "Моральный конформизм" стал обычной практикой во время их руководства, как и многие другие сомнительные действия. Однако, несмотря на то, что некоторые не одобряли их методы, большинство населения Республики интересовали лишь победы Ревана и Малака в войне, и они возносили их как героев. В какой-то момент войны Реван обнаружил ракатанскую Звёздную карту в древних руинах вблизи Анклава джедаев на Дантуине. Она являлась составной частью целой карты, указывающей путь к утерянной в древние времена «Звёздной кузнице», реликту космической войны ракатанской Бесконечной Империи, правившей галактикой приблизительно 20000 стандартных лет назад. Кузница подпитывалась тёмной стороной и была способна в короткие сроки производить большое количество боевых космические корабли. Реван и Малак проникли в древние руины и, успешно миновав встретившиеся им на пути преграды, они получили доступ к Звёздной карте. Но за мгновение до того, как они переступили порог, за которым их ждала награда, Малак предупредил Ревана о последствиях, так как чувствовал, что если они ознакомятся с Звёздной картой, они оба будут изгнаны из Ордена джедаев. Но предостережение не отвратило Ревана от желания изучить Звёздную карту. И, несмотря на то, что часть Малака желала уйти и вернуться к Ордену, он остался рядом со своим другом, отлично понимая, что переступив порог, они навсегда утратили шанс вернуться к прежней жизни. 270px|thumb|Дарт Малак и Дарт Реван. В последний год Мандалорских войн Реван нашёл ещё одну Звёздную карту на родной планете вуки — Кашиик. Вскоре после этого он отправился на планету ситхов Малакор V, где обнаружил академию Трайуса, в которой тщательно изучил хранившиеся там секреты ситхов. Затем он посвятил в учения ситхов Малака. тем самым поспособствовав его падению на Тёмную сторону.Хроники Старой Республики Репутация героев, которую Реван и Малак заработали во время Мандалорских войн, окончательно закрепилась за ними во время заключительного сражения этой войны, в котором Реван дал решающий бой мандалорцам над Малакором V. Во время этой битвы Реван сразил Мандалора Наивысшего, сорвал его маску и узнал о угрозе ситхов, стоявших за нападением мандалорцев на Республику. Узнав о смерти Мандалора, оставшиеся в живых мандалорцы безоговорочно сдались войскам Ревана. После разрушительной финальной битвы один единственный генерал-джедай покинула флот Ревана и Малака чтобы ответить за свои действия перед Советом джедаев. Малак хотел чтобы Реван отдал приказ созданному им дроиду-убийце HK-47 убить её. Но Реван не одобрил этого. После сокрушительной победы над мандалорцами, теперь уже легендарные рыцари-джедаи, не вернулись в Республику. Вместо этого они вывели оставшиеся в их распоряжении силы в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы отслеживать выживших мандалорцев. На притяжении нескольких лет от Ревана и Малака не было ни слова, и в Республике начали бояться, что их герои исчезли навсегда или погибли. Спустя три дня после битвы у Малакора V, Малак и Реван отправились на покрытую льдами планету Реккиад, чтобы разыскать гробницу Дреймата Второго. Они обнаружили гробницу Тёмного лорда, скрытой в гигантском ледяном колоссе, где ими был найден датакон, указавший путь на планету Нафема. Чтобы обречь мандалорцев на существование без лидера, Реван оставил маску Мандалора в гробнице, прежде чем они и Малак отпирались на Нафему. Прибыв туда, они обнаружили, что планета была опустошена с использованием Силы. Среди опустевших строений они разыскивали информацию, которая позволила им приблизится к раскрытию тайны происхождения ситхской угрозы. Ситх-ученик Во время скитаний в Неизведанных Регионах, Реван и Малак случайно столкнулись с Тёмным лордом ситхов, известным только как Император ситхов, возглавлявшего возрождённую Империю ситхов, когда посетили столицу Империи - планету Дромунд-Каас. Там, в образе наёмников, джедаи провели несколько месяцев, пытаясь разузнать что-либо о личности Императора. За это время они выяснили, что Император собрал новую армию, чтобы вновь вторгнуться в Республику, и в конечном итоге обнаружили члена Имперской гвардии, который согласился тайно провести их в Имперскую цитадель; однако они не подозревали, что имперский гвардеец выполнял волю Императора, и тем самым привёл их в западню. Реван и Малак вступили в схватку с Императором, но не смогли противостоять его могуществу. Он сломил их волю, исказил их разум и пожаловал титул "Дарт", после чего отправил их обратно в Республику во главе своей армии вторжения, после чего они должны были вернуться с докладом, когда всякое сопротивление будет подавлено. Их заданием было восстановить ракатанские Звёздные карты и обнаружить «Звёздную кузницу». Император намеревался использовать Кузницу чтобы ускорить создание своей ситхской армады, которая позволила бы ситхам нанести поражение джедаям и Республике, на века опережая установленные сроки плана мести. Однако Император недооценил силу воли и разума Ревана и Малака. Они поверили, что эти планы порождение их собственного разума, и что они действуют по собственной воле, при этом блокировав воспоминая о ситхах и Императоре. Реван и Малак разыскали три оставшиеся Звёздные карты на пустынной планете Татуин, покрытой океанами родине расы селкатов Манаане и среди руин древних гробниц ситхов на Коррибане. Изучив все пять Звёздных карт, Реван и Малак в конечном итоге обнаружили и направились в до этого неисследованную систему Раката,Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история где находилась «Звёздная кузница». Прибыв в точку назначения, их корабль потерпел крушение на Раката-Прайм, причиной которого стало разрушительное поле, защищавшее «Звёздную кузницу». Вскоре после этого на них напали примитивные Чёрные раката, которые пытались пленить их, но после того, как два Лорда ситхов усмирили их при помощи способностей Силы, туземцы в страхе подчинились новым владыкам. После того, как Реван встретился с Избранным, вождём Чёрных ракат, стало понятно, что никто из племени не обладал необходимой информацией о «Звёздной кузнице». После этого Реван решил попробовать получить сведения от Старейшин, племени ракат, воевавших с Чёрными ракатами. Он и Малак решили с миром подойти к Старейшинам, в результате чего выяснили многое о расе ракат, их древней империи и разрушительном поле, которое стало причиной крушения двух ситхов. Осознав, что Старейшин тяготит насильственное прошлое их расы, Реван и Малак выдали себя за последователей светлой стороны Силы, искавших способ уничтожить «Звёздную кузницу». Заручившись доверием Старейшин, ситхи смогли получить от них пропуск в Храм древних, в котором Реван и Малак отключили разрушительное поле и получили доступ к «Звёздной кузнице». Поблагодарив Старейших, Лорды ситхов пообещали уничтожить Кузницу и вернуться к ним. После обнаружения «Звёздной кузницы» Реван и Малак сформировали видение своей собственной ситхской Империи. Реван, получивший управление Кузницей, провозгласил себя новым Тёмным лордом ситхов, в то время как Малак нехотя принял роль его ученика. В 3959 ДБЯ была основана новая Империя ситхов, лидеры которой вернулись на Коррибан и, захватив контроль над планетой, восстановили Академию ситхов. Затем Реван и Малак вернулись в изведанное республиканское пространство во главе огромного флота вторжения, состоящего из рыцарей-джедаев и солдат Республики, ранее принимавших участие в Мандалорских войнах. Открыто заявив о себе как о Лордах ситхах, лидеры новой Империи и их последователи объявили войну Республике и Ордену джедаев. Это положило начало запланированной двадцатилетней компании по окончательному свержению "тирании" Совета джедаев, в последствии получившей название Гражданская война джедаев. В какой-то момент обучения у Дарта Ревана, Малак узрел открытое проявление слабости, в действиях своего учителя, что вызвало напряжённость между ними, которая в итоге вылилась в поединок на световых мечах. В ходе дуэли, удар светового меча Ревана снёс нижнюю челюсть Малака, после чего он всю жизнь был вынужден носит громоздкий металлический протез, скрывавший его увечье. Голосовой модуль позволял Малаку говорить, но теперь его голос приобрёл грубый электрический оттенок. В 3958 ДБЯ Реван и его ситхи провели успешную атаку на судостроительную планету Фоэрост, по итогу которой они пленили большую часть флота Республики.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Адмирал Саул Карат, который служил под началом Ревана и Малака во время Мандалорскийх войн, объявил, что Республика недостойна его преданности, после чего перешёл на сторону Ревана, передав под его его командование свой флагман «Левиафан». В это же время «Левиафан» был передан Малаку в личое пользование и он сделал его своим флагманом. Карат также предоставил коды безопасности, которые позволили ситхам незамеченными пройти мимо сканеров флота Республики. Это дало шанс ситхам напасть на доки республиканских кораблей и уничтожить больше половины из них, прежде чем силы Республики успели отреагировать на нападение. Позже Реван выдвинул Катара на должность коммандера всего флота ситхов. Чтобы проверить преданность адмирала ситхам, Дарт Малак приказал Катару уничтожить Телос IV,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; после того, как Реван и его товарищи сбегают с «Левиафана», Карт Онаси утверждает, что ситхи разрушили его жизнь. Кандерус Ордо отвечает: "Всем известно, Малак был тем, кто отдал Карату приказ напасть на твой народ. ты не можешь винить Ревана в этом." планету, которую Реван изначально намеревался завоевать. Карат исполнил приказ Малака, убив миллионы невинных граждан и, тем самым, накликав на себя гнев всех выживших телосианцев, включая республиканского коммандера Карта Онаси, который до этого считал Катара, своего наставника, и Малака героями. Спустя год Дарт Малак разбомбил родину забраков ИридониюЗвёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство и осуществил успешную атаку на планету Родия. По мере развития боевых действий, могущественного и честолюбивого Лорда ситхов Дарта Малака начало раздражать находиться под владычеством Ревана. Так, человек, который некогда приходился самым верным союзником Ревана и ближайшим другом, стал с нетерпением ожидать удобного момента, чтобы свергнуть его с поста мастера-ситха. Малак получил свой шанс свергнуть Ревана в 3957 ДБЯ, когда Совет джедаев отправил ударную команду чтобы захватить обоих Лордов ситхов. Команде удалось оттеснить Ревана на мостик его флагмана. Малак, который находился в отдалении от своего учителя, приказал команде своего флагмана, «Левиафана», открыть огонь по кораблю Ревана, в надежде единым ударом сразить и своего учителя и джедаев, в особенности лидера ударной команды — Бастилу Шан, так как она владела навыками боевой медитации, техники Силы, позволявшей укреплять решимость и координировать действия сил Республики и в то же время дестабилизировать волю противника. В тайне от Малака, Шан удалось спасти Ревана и привести его к Совету джедаев, где, под руководством мастеров Дорака и Жара Лестина, его разум перепрограммировали на личность солдата Республики. Несмотря на то, что Малак потерпел неудачу, в попытке лишить жизни Ревана, тем не менее, его учитель всё же был выведен из игры во время атаки. Убедив себя в успешном осуществлении собственного плана, Дарт Малак принял командование Империей ситхов, примерив столь долгожданную мантию Тёмного лорда. Однако, малая часть Малака всё же сожалела о предательстве своего наставника. Малак осознавал, что где-то всегда будут те, кто будет считать его действия трусливыми, совершёнными лишь из страха лично вступить в поединок с Реваном лицом к лицу. Тёмный лорд ситхов Поиски Бастилы Шан thumb|left|250px|Адмирал Карат и Малак. Несмотря на то, что его стратегические приёмы и тактики основывались на грубой силе, Малаку удалось одержать множество побед либо разбивая, либо давя преимуществом своих сил войска Республики, что достигалось за счёт невероятных размеров его армады. В отличие от своего бывшего мастера-ситха, Ситх-магнус полностью разрушал миры, а не захватывал их, тем самым создав ситуацию, когда и ситхи, и Республика потеряли возможность восполнять необходимые ресурсы. Он подпитывал «Звёздную кузницу» способностями Силы пленённых рыцарей-джедаев, и модифицировал её, обеспечив себе бесперебойное производство боевых кораблей и ударных дроидов для флота ситхов. После мнимой смерти Ревана, Малак взял себе в ученики бывшего джедая, чья жажда власти выделяла его среди его сокурсников, и дал ему имя Дарт Бэндон сделав своей Рукой Тенью, тем самым молодой ситх стал вторым лицом в Империи. Те же джедаи, которых щадили силы ситхов Малака, отступали от пути Света и становились тёмными джедаями, поклявшийся в верности Тёмному лорду. В то время, как война против Республики продвигалась с успехом для ситхов, Дарт Малак всё же опасался редкого дара боевой медитации джедая Бастилы Шан, который у девушки был развит сильнее, чем даже у самых могущественных мастеров-джедаев, так как она могла стать серьёзной угрозой для военных успехов ситхов. В попытках разыскать и пленить Шан, Малак израсходовал огромные ресурсы. Которые в итоге практически окупились, когда его ученик, Дарт Бэндон, провёл над планетой Тарис успешную атаку на её корабль «Шпиль Эндара». Однако Шан, вместе с несколькими республиканскими солдатами, удалось эвакуироваться с корабля, воспользовавшись спасательной капсулой, которая совершила аварийную посадку на нижних уровнях Тариса. Чтобы не дать Шан сбежать с планеты, Малак захватил Тирис и установил блокаду планеты. Но вскоре Малаку, который находился на борту «Левиафана», надоело ждать, когда будет найдена Шан и отдал Катару приказ использовать свой флагман чтобы разрушить планетарный город. Тем не менее Шан удалось непознанной вернуться на Дантуин на лёгком грузовом корабле «Эбеновый ястреб», благодаря усилиям Карта Онаси, лишившегося памяти Ревана, который ничего не помнил о своей бытности Тёмного лорда, и их компаньонов. Вскоре после их прибытия Реван вновь прошёл обучение на джедая в дантуинском Анклаве, где ему начали приходить видения прошлого и Звёздных карт, ведущих к «Звёздной кузнице». В связи с этим местный Совет джедаев приказал Ревану, Шан и их союзникам разыскать «Звёздную кузницу». Вскоре после этого, охотник за головами по имени Кало Норд, который столкнулся с Реваном на Тарисе и избежал смерти во время бомбардировки планеты, был нанят Малаком чтобы выследить Шан и её союзников, после чего схватить девушку и убить её компаньонов. Норд и Катарн раскрыли Малаку, что один из компаньонов Шан был Реваном, которого Лорд ситхов давно считал мёртвым. Несмотря на всегалактическую репутацию Норда, как одного из лучших охотников за головами, ему не удалось выжить во время их следующей схватки с Реваном. После смерти Норда, Катарн сообщил Малаку о неудаче наёмника. Малак понял, что охотнику за головами не выстоять против джедая, и, чтобы не повторить ошибку, Лорд ситхов отправил за Шан совего ученика - Дарта Бэндона. Он приказал ему разыскать Шан и привести её живой, если будет такая возможность. По слухам, Бэндон хотел бросить вызов Малаку, за право править ситхами, но ему так и не удалось осуществить свои планы, так как он потерпел неудачу, в попытке захватить Шан, и был убит Реваном, во время его поисков местонахождения «Звёздной кузницы». Во время поисков Ревана древней космической станции расы ракат, Малак и его армия ситхов напали на Дантуин. Но Совет джедаев предвидел эту атаку, и предпринял попытку эвакуировать всех, кого мог, однако не смог предотвратить разрушение Анклава, таким образом атака Малака унесла жизни многих как джедаев, так и обычных жителей планеты. Во время этой атаки Малак похитил восемь джедаев, который он позже использовал для подпитки «Звёздной кузницы». Но Лорд ситхов не остановился простым уничтожением Анклава. Разрушив его, он приказал разграбить то что осталось, в надежде найти артефакты джедаев, но многие джедайские голокроны и рекликты были предусмотрительно вывезены в другое место перед нападением ситхов. Откровение на «Левиафане» Когда Реван и его спутники отыскали пятую и последнюю Звёздную карту, необходимую чтобы обнаружить путь к «Звёздной кузнице», «Эбеновый ястреб» и его экипаж были схвачены ситхами и доставлены на борт «Левиафана». Пока Малак, который в это время находился в другом секторе, держал свой путь на «Левиафан», Катарн приступил к пыткам и допросу Ревана, Шан и Онаси, в надежде выяснить цель их миссии. Вскоре после того, как Катарн закончил допрос, члены экипажа «Эбенового ястреба», которым удалось избежать пленения, смогли освободить Ревана и остальных из камер заключения. Затем команда разделилась на группы. Шан, Онаси и Реван направились к мостику «Левиафана», чтобы опустить корабельные щиты, отключить притягивающий луч и открыть двери в корабельный ангар, куда отправилась другая часть команды, чтобы приготовить «Эбеновый ястреб» к побегу. К тому моменту, когда Малак прибыл на борт своего флагмана, Шан, Реван и Онаси уже отключили притягивающий луч, в процессе чего убили Карата. Малак перехватил троицу, когда те направлялись к ангару, тем самым помешав им сбежать. Вступив в схватку одновременно с тремя противниками, Малак осознал, что Реван по прежнему не знает о том, что когда-то был Тёмным лордом. С нескрываемым удовольствием Малак раскрыл ему правду о его забытой личности, которую подтвердила Шан, и это шокировало Ревана. Затем Малак использовал Силу чтобы создать стазисное поле вокруг Шан и Онаси, и приготовился убить своего бывшего учителя. В этой схватке Реван показал себя как опытный фехтовальщик, однако, вскоре противник обездвижил его, и джедай остался полностью беззащитным перед Лордом ситхов. В этот момент Шан и Онаси освободились от стазиса и Шан вступила в схватку с Малаком, дав возможность Ревану и Онаси сбежать, но сама она не смогла выстоять против ситха и была схвачена. 210px|thumb|Малак склоняет Бастилу на Тёмную сторону. После пленения, Шан была доставлена на «Левиафан», и Малак отвёз джедая в Храм древних на Раката-Прайм. Стремясь сделать Шан своей ученицей, чтобы усилить Империю ситхов её боевой медитацией, Малак принялся подводить джедая к тёмной стороне, пытая её молниями Силы. Поначалу Шан стойко выносила пытки и сопротивлялась его попыткам совратить её ко тьме, но Малак продолжал свои попытки, при этом убеждая её, что это вовсе не пытки, а вкус могущества тёмной стороны, которым она могла обладать. Спустя неделю пыток Малаку удалось сломить волю Шан и окончательно склонить её к тёмной стороне,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; когда Реван вступил в схватку с Бастилой Шан на вершине when Храма древних, она заявила: "Я вынесла мучения ситхов с бесстрастным спокойствием истинного джедая, опустошив свой разум. но после недели бесконечных пыток я в итоге узрела правду." после чего он сделал её своей ученицей, заменив ею покойного Дарта Бэндона. Битва при Раката-Прайм В итоге «Звёздная кузница» работала на триста процентов сверх своей мощности, что превзошло все ожидания ситхов, так как космическая станция пополняла флот ситхов новыми кораблями каждый день. Ситхский адмирал Варко проинформировал Малака, что его флот готов и лишь ожидает приказаний Темного лорда; Лорд ситхов был убеждён, что теперь, когда Шан и её боевая медитация на их стороне, его флот непобедим. Полностью убеждённый в своей непобедимости, Малак рассказал Варко о планах начать окончательное завоевание Центральных Миров, которое должно было навсегда положить конец Республике. Однако Реван и его команда нашли «Звёздную кузницу» и отправили координаты космической станции адмиралу Республики Форн Додонне, которая привела республиканский флот и подкрепление джедаев, возглавляемое мастером-джедаем Вандаром Токаром, к Кузнице и атаковала станцию и ситхов. После того, как Реван и джедаи проникли через оборону Кузницы, Малак, который не был удивлён такому шагу, приказал одному из своих тёмных джедаев отправить на перехват джедаев боевых дроидов Кузницы. Но Малак недооценил джедаев, и вскоре тёмный джедай доложил ему, что дроиды были перебиты. Поначалу его удивило, что джедаи смогли справиться с армией дроидов «Звёздной кузницы», но затем он узнал, что одним из них был Реван. Сознавая силу Ревана, Малак направил свои войска и тёмных джедаев чтобы сдержать его продвижение, тем самым выиграв себе достаточно времени для полного завершения подготовки обороны Кузницы, понимая, что его войска смогут лишь задержать Ревана, но не одолеть его. Малак вызвал свою ученицу, Бастилу Шан, и поведал ей о том, что Реван проник на «Звёздную кузницу». Внутри Шан боролось противоречие, так как она любила Ревана, но Малак заявил, что, сразив бывшего Лорда ситхов, там самым она докажет, что достойна быть его ученицей, и этот наказ она не могла нарушить. Позже Тёмный лорд размышлял, что у Шан есть все шансы победить Ревана, но, даже если она не сможет, их схватка даст достаточно времени, чтобы подготовить оборону «Звёздной кузницы». Однако Реван смог убедить Шан вернуться на светлую сторону и помочь Республики своей боевой медитацией. Малак, который душил пленных джедаев с помощью Силы, встретил Ревана у турболифта, ведущего к смотровой башне «Звёздной кузницы». Когда его бывший учитель пришёл, Тёмный лорд бросил свой световой меч в одного из пленных джедаев, убив его, а другого убил при помощи молнии Силы. Реван предложил Малаку сдаться, напомнив Тёмному лорду, что джедаи могли бы проявить сострадание к нему. Однако Малак ответил, что лишение индивидуальности не есть милосердие, и заявил, что умрёт, но не сдастся джедаям. Затем Лорд ситхов направил свою бесчисленную армию боевых дроидов «Звёздной кузницы» против Ревана, воспользовавшись этой возможностью, чтобы сбежать на смотровую площадку Кузницы. Последний бой и смерть Реван смог одолеть напавших на него дроидов и последовал за Малаком в смотровую башню. Малак осознал, что силы его бывшего учителя возросли, по сравнению с теми, что были у него в бытность Тёмного лорда. Он объявил, что сломит волю Ревана и сделает своего бывшего наставника своим новым учеником, так как с его мощью он сможет достич большего, чем с Шан и её боевой медитацией. Но вместе с тем, Малака пугал факт того, что Реван слишком могущественный, чтобы стать его учеником, и в итоге он свергнет его с трона Лорда ситхов, став сильнейшим из двух. Но после того, как Реван отказался примкнуть к нему, заявив, что больше никогда не вернётся на тёмную сторону, бывшим товарищам не осталось ничего иного, как вступить в бой на световых мечах, в котором, в отличие от их предыдущей дуэли, победитель будет решать судьбу галактики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; Малак сказал Ревану: "Вновь мы должны предстать друг перед другом в схватке… и победитель будет решать судьбу галактики!" Малак и Реван вступили в жестокую дуэль в смотровой башне. Но вскоре Малак вышел из боя, объяснив своему бывшему наставнику, что тому не одолеть его в Кузнице. После этого Малак рассказал Ревану, что привёз тела восьми джедаев из Анклава на Дантуине на «Звёздную кузницу» и объяснил, что вместо того, чтобы позволить им стать едиными с Силой, здесь, Сила из тел мёртвых джедаев развращается и питает станцию, которая, в свою очередь, делает его сильнее. Чтобы продемонстрировать это, он при помощи Силы, высосал жизненную силу из одного из джедаев, перекачав её в себя. Восстановив силы, Малак вновь напал на Ревана. Однако, бывший Тёмный лорд нашёл слабость в тактике Малака и, освободив столько пленных джедаев сколько мог, позволив им соединиться с Силой, лишил его возможности восполнять свою жизненную энергию. В конечном итоге Малак пал на колени, получив смертельное ранение. Перед смертью он начал сожалеть о своём падении на тёмную сторону, и Реван извинился перед старым другом за то, что привёл его к нисхождению во тьму. Малак признался, что сейчас, на краю смерти он осознал, что возможно в Кодексе джедаев было больше правды, чем он верил. Умирающий Тёмный лорд пришёл к выводу, что он единственный, кто был в ответе за свою судьбу. Последними словами Малака было осознание, что находясь на пороге смерти, он всё же был ничем. Он умер в печали и раскаянии за содеянное, но без ненависти или злобы по отношению к Ревану, единственному его близкому другу. Тело Малака поглотило пламя уничтоженной «Звёздной кузницы», после того, как флот Республики разрушил космическую станцию. Наследие Спустя год после смерти Дарта Малака и поражения его Империи ситовa, Реван, вернувший себе все воспоминания о своей жизни Тёмного лорда, исчез из известного пространства Республики, чтобы разыскать и уничтожить Императора ситхов и его Империю ситхов. Несмотря на то, что Малак погиб во время дуэли с Реваном, финальное противостояние Тёмного лорда не стало последним его появлением перед взором живых. Спустя четыре года после исчезновения Ревана, Митра Сурик,Персонаж джедай-изгнанник, главное действующее лицо ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, позже был подтверждён как Митра Сурик в романе Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван. которая служила генералом-джедаем под командованием Малака и Ревана во время Мандалорских войн, обнаружила утерянную гробницу древнего Лорда ситхов Лудо Кресша, во время исследования пещеры шираков на Коррибане. Там Сурик посетили видения её прошлого, первым из которого был призрак молодого Малака, до его падения на тёмную сторону. Сурик запечатлела как Малак неспешно переманивает несколько молодых джедаев на свою сторону. Когда она отказалась присоединиться к ним, Малак и другие призраки напали на неё, но Сурик смогла отбиться от них. Вскоре после этого Сурик одолела Триумвират ситхов и его войска, которые состояли из сил, служивших в Империи ситхов Малака. Примерно три сотни лет после смерти Дарта Малака считалось, что Реван не возвращался из Неизведанных Регионов.Star Wars: The Old Republic Однако, Империя Истинных ситхов, на борьбу с которой отправился Реван атаковала Республику. Это стало началом войны, продлившейся несколько десятилетий, пока Империя ситхов не подписала соглашение с Республикой. Изображения Малака встречались в четырёх голографических записях, созданных кел-дорцем джедаем-архивариусом Ност-Дюралом, который исследовал важность Ревана и Малака для Императора ситхов, чьи войска осадили галактику во времена Ност-Дюрала, для Архива джедаев.Хронология 1: Корусантское соглашениеХронология 9: Мандалорские войныХронология 10: Война Экзара Куна К тому же, собрание сочинений Дарта Малака, известное как Свитки Морриган, уцелели в течении какого-то времени после его смерти. Содержавшие богатое собрание ситхских знаний и тактик времён Гражданской войны джедаев, Свитки Морриган стоили тысячи кредитов для коллекционеров, которые были осведомлены о ценности произведения.Lords of Nal Hutta В истории галактики зверства, творимые Дартом Малакаом, затмили его добродетели, свершённые им будучи джедаем. В то время как Реваном восхищались и запомнили его как гениального и искусного тактика, Тёмный лорд остался в памяти за другие достижения, так преступный босс организации Обмен G0-T0, отзывался о нём как о диком животном, оставившим после себя галактику в беспорядке. Многие разумные существа предполагали, что если бы Реван остался тёмным лордом, то всё было бы иначе. Они верили, что благодаря стратегическому гению Ревана, он мог бы построить более сильную и единую галактику, в то время как политика геноцида во время правления Малака лишь ещё больше дестабилизировало положение в галактике и практически уничтожило всё, чего хотел достичь его бывший наставник. В отличие от Ревана, Малак использовал не тактику, а мощь своей армии чтобы сокрушать врагов, что он и продемонстрировал во время бомбардировки Телоса IV и разрушения Тариса. Разрушения, которые породил Малак, изображали его как монстра, в сравнении с Реваном, даже несмотря на все его попытки достичь абсолютной власти. Личность и черты характера thumb|right|150px|Малак без протеза челюсти. Малак был светлокожим человеком мужского пола ростом два метра. На его голове имелись синие татуировки, сделанные в то время, когда он помогал Зейну Керрику очистить его имя. Позже он носил большую металлическую пластину, закрывающую лицо от носа и ниже. Щиток прикрывал протез, который был необходим из-за ужасной раны, нанесённой световоым мечом, в результате которой он полностью лишился нижней челюсти. Получена эта рана была в дуэли с его учителем Дартом Реваном. Протез позволял Малаку говорить, но его голос приобрёл грубое электронное звучание, а в разговоре с ним у собеседник часть был в замешательстве из-за того, что его кибернетическая нижняя челюсть не двигалась. Малак понимал и владел основным языком, республиканским торговым языком, а также неплохо владел ситским языком. До принятия имени "Малак", Алек был оптимистичным молодым джедаем с обострённым чувством справедливости, которое объединяло его с его другом и "учителем" Реваном. Веря в пассивность Ордена джедаев, Алек присоединился к компании Ревана против мандалорцев, чувствуя, что Совет джедаев не сможет положить конец конфликту. Он считал, что в целях защиты света можно использовать даже тьму. Считая, что Совет не справился с ролью Ордена как хранителя мира и справедливости, Алек не только присоединился к Ревану, но и начал вербовать других джедаев, своим влиянием и харизмой привлекая их к борьбе на стороне Реваншистов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, видение джедая-изгнаника, в котором она видела Млакака в гробнице Лудо Кресша Алек гордился тем, что стоит на стороне Ревана, защищавшего Республику, но помимо этого также старался отстаивать собственные идеалы, такие как свобода и справедливость. Он верил, что тем самым совершает то, что не удаётся Совету джедаев — обороняет жителей Республики, который джедаи поклялись оберегать. Когда Алек помогал беглому падавану Зейну Керрику разоблачить Завет джедаев, он взял новое имя Малак. Позже он объяснял Джараэль и Марну Хейрогрифу, что "Малак" — для него не просто имя, а призвание. После того, как мандалорцы разрушили его жизнь на Квели, Малак откликался на имена, которые давали ему другие, не имея собственного имени, полагая, что если дома нет, то больше не важно, кто он такой. Однако, став Малаком, он обрёл веру в важность собственной личности, так как по его утверждению, не осталось никого, кто знал его, когда он был Алеком. Он поклялся, что люди запомнят его по его новой личностью, под именем "Малак". После того как он увидел видение геноцида, устроенного мандалорцами на Катаре, Малак пришёл к выводу, что они неспособны на дружеские чувства, причём это относилось даже к компаньону Джараэли и Керрика — Ролану Дайру, под личностью которого, на самом деле, скрывался Демагол. После того, как человек, которого Малака считал Демаголом, совершил побег во время показательного суда над ним на Корусанте, джедай лично возглавил поиски учёного. Он приказал находящимся в его подчинении силам обыскивать каждый встречный спидер на предмет нахождения в нём Демагола, при этом пренебрегая правами граждан и корусантским законодательством. В то время как многие связывали успехи республиканской армии с военной стратегией Ревана, некоторые считали ожесточённое мужество Малака и его беспощадную ярость ключом к победе. Решительные военные действия часто требовали отказа от моральных принципов, поэтому Малак всё больше чувствовал над собой власть тёмной стороны, но не видел иного пути. Поражение мандалорцев на Малакоре V привело Ревана и Малака к мысли, что все их усилия пропадут зря, если галактику не будет контролировать сильный лидер. По их мнению, доверия были достойны только те, с кем они сражались бок о бок. Именно в тот момент Малак понял, что тёмная сторона названа так из невежества и трусости, проявлениями которых он считал пацифизм, покорность смерти и непонимание того факта, что любой день может стать последним. Малак поделился этими соображениями с Реваном, и тот обнаружил полное совпадение мыслей друга с его собственными. Когда Реван впервые представил Малака своему дроиду-убийце HK-47, он ему понравился. Позднее, во время опеки Малака над Реваном, дроид наградил его статусом "мешка с мясом". Хотя Малак не был в восторге от этого термина, хозяин дроида счёл его забавным и запрограммировал НК-47 на постоянное использование такого определения, что крайне разочаровало Малака.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, разговор с HK-47, после того, как Реван узнал что был Лордом ситхов После Гражданской войны джедаев НК-47 считал грандиозные демонстрации зверств и жестокости, предпринятые Малакм, бесполезными и в большинстве случаев ненужными. Однако служанка эчани Брианна предположила, что разрушение Тариса Малаком было отражением, через то, как он выполнял приказы и его намерения, того, что проходило его сердце. Брианна, которая, подобно большинству эчани, умела понимать людей через пути их борьбы, чувствовала, что разрушение Тариса демонстрировало исполнение обязательства, некогда данного Малаком. сразить джедаев, несмотря на то, что акт разрушения Тариса был чрезмерно жёстким и лишённым изящности. Часть Малака оставалась верна пути джедаев даже после начала падения на тёмную сторону. Поиски «Звёздной кузницы» пробудили в нём сомнения: путь Ревана вёл к отказу от любых обязательств перед джедаями и Республикой. Даже несмотря на всё возрастающую власть тёмной стороны, Малак так и не смог до конца избавиться от частицы добра в себе. Умирая от ран, нанесённых искуплённым Реваном, Тёмный лорд отпустил свою ненависть и гнев, размышляя над тем, кем он мог стать, если бы не был развращён Реваном как лорд ситхов — или если бы нашёл силы вернуться к свету. Малак умер с сожалением о своих действиях и без презрения к бывшему другу. Отношения с Джараэль thumb|left|200px|Джараэль и Малак на Вор Танделле Когда Алек встретил Джараэль на «Точке воспламенения», то понял, что она не джедай, и умолял Демагола занять её место, чтобы уберечь девушку от пыток. После спасения джедаев со станции Зейном Керриком и Роланом Дайром, он попросил арканианку при следующей встрече звать его настоящим именем, а не прозвищем (Косой). В дальнейшем, Алек показал своё желание защищать Джараэль во время аукциона Арко Адаски. Когда Адаска ударил девушку за то, что она говорила по комлинку на запястье, джедай включил световой меч и предупредил арканианца, что Джараэль особенная и он не позволит нанести ей вред. На Тарисе Алек попытался завязать с Джараэль романтические отношения. Однако она была не готова ― сказывалось потрясение, вызванное недавними событиями. Он спросил, была ли проблема в этом, или же Джараэль просто не хотела быть с ним. Уже будучи "Малаком", и после того, как он помог Керрику очистить его имя, джедай специально прилетел на Вор Танделл, чтобы уговорить Джараэль присоединиться к Реваншистам. И в этот раз он не покидал надежды на более близкие отношения. Сперва за девушку вступился Ролан Дайр под личностью которого скрывался Демагал, что привело к схватке между ним и джедаем, ещё глубоко переживающим видение с Катара. Затем Керрик поцеловал Джараэль, чтобы обмануть Малака, и тот улетел ни с чем. Перед судом над Демаголом Керрик убедил Малака, что между ним и Джараэль больше нет романтических отношений. Малак полагал, что девушка предпочла бы кого-нибудь постарше и основательней. Снаряжение и экипировка В тот период, когда он ещё был рыцарем-джедаем, Малак носил комплект красного одеяния джедаев и владел световым мечом с голубым кристалом. Став Тёмным лордом ситхов, он носил обтягивающую красно-оранжевую нательную броню, демонстрировавшую его телосложение, и половинчатый плащ из чёрной ткани, сменив старый световой меч на новый самодельный, красное лезвие которого было длиннее, чем у обычного светового меча. Малаку также принадлежал могущественный ситхский меч, найденный им на Коррибане, но он редко использовал его в бою. Силы и способности Во то время, когда он был джедаем, Малак прошёл обучение джедая-защитника, сфокусированное на боях на световых мечах и физических аспектах Силы. В конечном итоге Дарт Малак стал одним из выдающихся фехтовальщиков своего времени. В поединках он сражался одной рукой, применяя наиболее агрессивную манеру фехтования. Во время пыток Демагола на станции «Точка воспламенения», Алек использовал Силу чтобы блокировать боль, причиняемую Демаглом. Будучи джедаем, Малак применял Силу для защиты и лечения. В конце своего правления как Лорда ситхов, Малак использовал Силу для удушения более чем одного противника за раз. До своей последней дуэли с Реваном, Малак продемонстрировал свои способности бывшему Лорду ситхов, одновременно высосав жизненную силу из двух пленных джедаев. Сразу же после этого, Тёмный лорд продемонстрировал свои навыки, бросив свой световой меч и пронзив им грудь ещё одного пленного джедая. Могущество Малака во владении Силой позволяло ему создавать вихрь из энергии Силы, который окружал его жертву. Помимо этого он мог создавать Силой парализующие поле, которе он использовал чтобы обездвиживать противников. Он обладал огромными опытом в использовании Силы для увеличения своей скорости и подавления способностей Силы других чувствительных к ней. Малак мог временно делать себя практически неуязвимым для большинства способностей Силы, и кроме этого он мог прыжком перемещаться на дальние расстояния, чтобы мгновенно приблизится к противнику. thumb|left|220px|Дарт Малак вытягивает жизненную энергию Дарт Малак обладал способностью усиливать свой крик, тем самым производя ударные волны, усиленные Силой. Он также использовал Силу чтобы сконцентрировать свои скрытые страхи, боль и ненависть и превращать их в сильный гнев, который можно было направить на увеличение собственной скорости, силы или свирепости. Связь Малака с тёмной стороной открывала ему возможность использовать Тёмное исцелении — способность, которая позволяла исцеляться, используя жизненную силу другого существа.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook У него были навыки в использовании ситхского колдовства. Став ситхом, Малак помимо прочего научился создавать молнии Силы, которые он применял для пыток Бастилы Шан и во время сражения с Реваном на «Звёздной кузнице». За кулисами Дарт Малак был создан компанией BioWare как основной антагонист видеоигры 2003 года, для платформ Xbox и PC, «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic». В обоих частях: в «Knights of the Old Republic» и его продолжении, «The Sith Lords», персонажа озвучивал актёр Рафаэль Феррер. Имя Малак произошло от слова "malice," что в переводе с английского означает "злоба" По словам ведущего дизайнера игры «Knights of the Old Republic» Джеймса Олена, когда дизайнеры BioWare начали расширять свой исходный сюжет о Реване, они поняли, что истории нужен сильный антагонист. Так в BioWare пришли к идее создать Малака, чтобы объяснить, как Реван, главный протагонист игры, утратил свои способности и воспоминая. Малак появился в видении рыцаря-джедая Дюрона Кель-Дрома в истории «Тени и свет», опубликованной в «Звёздные войны: Истории, часть 23» и написанной Джошуа Ортегой. Также Малака можно встретить на страницах серии комиксов «Звёздные войны: Рыцари Старой Республики», издательства Dark Horse Comics, написанных Джоном Джексоном Миллером. В этой серии комиксов Малака изображали такие художники как: Брайан Чинг, Дастин Уивер, Бонг Дазо, Скотт Хэпберн, Алан Робинсон и Рон Чан. Позже Малака упоминался в различных статьях, таких как «Тайный журнал доктора Демагола», написанной Джоном Джексоном Миллером для Hyperspace — эксклюзивного клуба поклонников на сайте StarWars.com. Изображение Дарта Малака появлялось в первой записи «Галактической хронологии», серии онлайн видеороликов, созданной с целью пояснить раннюю историю вселенной для компьютерной игры BioWare «Star Wars: The Old Republic». Ролик носил название «Корусантское соглашение». Позже Малак занял видное место в роликах «Галактической хронологии» под номерами восемь, девять и десять, носивших названия: «Гражданская война джедаев», «Мандалорские войны» и «Война Экзара Куна» соответственно. Все эти выпуски доступны в секции The Holonet, но официальном сайте игры «The Old Republic». Роман «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван», основанный на игре «Star Wars: The Old Republic», вышедший в 2011 году и написанный Дрю Карпишином, подробно рассказывает о обнаружении и взаимодействии Ревана и Малака с Императором ситхов. Позже в дополнении игры «The Old Republic» появилась броня Малака, включавшая протез челюсти, которая была доступна игрокам через игровую систему Cartel Market. В своих рабочих заметках к тридцать первом выпуску серии комиксов «Рыцари Старой Республики» Джон Джексон Миллер объяснял, что иммиграционный жизненный опыт Малака был вдохновлён персонажем Вито Корлеоне, героем фильма «Крёстный отец», который, после переезда в Америку, взял в качестве собственного имени название родного итальянского города. Позже Миллер раскрыл, что фамилия Алека "Сквинкваргасимус" не настоящая его фамилия, а фамилия, под которой он записался в иммиграционных записях Республики. Пержде чем персонаж Алек получил имя Малак, среди поклонников ходило множество предположений, о том, являются ли Алек и Дарт Малак одним и тем же персонажем; эти пердположения были подтверждены после выхода энциклопедии «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе».Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе Позже Миллер подтвердил в своих рабочих заметках к «Справочнику по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» что он изначально хотел превратить персонажа Алека в Дарта Малака. Получив вопрос в своём блоге, касающийся возраста Малака, Миллер ответил, что возраст джедая ближе к Джараэль, которая родилась в 3988 ДБЯ, и что Малак старше Зейна Керрика. Малаку была посвящена заметка в «Полной энциклопедии Звёздных войн». Кроме того, он также получил заметку под своим прозвищем Косой. Согласно статье о Малаке из «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики», он имел титул, носивший название "Ситх-магнус." Абель Г. Пенья, написавший заметку в справочнике, пояснил в своём официальном посте на сайте StarWars.com, что "Ситх-магнус" — каноничный титул, но более подробной его расшифровки он пока представить не может. Во вступлении к «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic», Малака называют последним из выживших учеников Ревана.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; Вступительные титры и диалог StrRef 49 246 Однако, во всех остальных доступных источниках Малак является единственным учеником Ревана. "Светлая" концовка игры, в которой Реван убивает Малка и разрушает «Звёздную кузницу», была объявлена каноничной в «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история», «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» и в «Справочнике по «Рыцарям Старой Республики». В альтернативной, "тёмной" концовке «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» Реван перешёлт на тёмную сторону в Храме древних на Раката-Прайм. Он и Бастила Шан, которая поклялась в верности ему, прибыли на борт «Звёздной кузницы» и пробрались в командный центр. После того, как Реван расправился с тремя тёмными джедаями Тёмного лорда и дроидами «Звёздной кузницы», он вступил в поединок с Малаком на смотровой площадке Кузницы. В конечном итоге Малак был повержен, а Реван вернул себе титул Тёмного лорда ситхов.Knights of the Old Republic: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии В финальной части Xbox версии «Knights of the Old Republic» была "пасхалка", которая позволяла играку превратить Малака в зеленокожую тви'лечку танцовщицу и пропустить финальную битву.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: в версиях игры для обеих платформ чит-код требуется ввести до того, как игрок доберётся до обзорной платформы «Звёздной кузницы». Версия для Xbox: игрок должен подключить второй контроллер, затем зажав левый и правый триггеры, одновременно нажав кнопку "Y" на обоих контроллерах. После этого Малак дезактивирует свой световой меч, а Реван должен использовать против него Силу, после чего Лорд ситхов превратится в тви'лечку танцовщицу. Версия для PC: после включения возможности введения чит-кодов в игре, игрок должен ввести код "dancedancemalak," после чего Малак сразу же превратиться в танцовщицу. Затем Реван начнёт танцевать с тви'лечкой. В видении Изгнанника из игры «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», Малка предстаёт со световым мечом, имеющим красное лезвие. Но согласно официальному руководству сиквела, световой меч Малака имел фиолетовый кристалл, который можно найти в определённом месте в игре.Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии Также в «The Sith Lords» можно найти предмет, названый "Броня Дарта Малака," которая отличается от той, что носил Малак в первой части. В то время, как на различных изображениях Малак нарисован с карий радужной оболочкой,Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе; Изображение Малака и Ревана''Иллюстрированный Атлас; Изображение Малака и Ревана в обеих играх серии «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» и у эксклюзивного для Celebration IV бюста Малака радужная оболочка имеет серый цвет. Фигурка Дарта Малака была выпущена компанией Hasbro Inc. в третьем квартале 2007 года, как часть серии посвящённой Расширенной Вселенной, вошедшей в основную коллекцию, выпущенной к 30-й годовщине саги; фигурка имела тридцать пятый номер. Фигурка Дарта Малака мини формата входила в набор «Champions of the Force» серии «Star Wars Miniatures», которая вышла 6 июня 2006 года. Набор мини фигурок «Knights of the Old Republic» был выпущен 19 августа 2009 года и в него входила фигурка Дарта Малака, отмеченная одним из его имён, прозвищем Косой. В статье «The 100 Greatest Things About Star Wars... Ever!», опубликованной в «Star Wars Insider 100», Малак занял тридцать третью позицию, при это его ученик, Дарт Бэендон, в том же списке, занял тридцать вторую строчку. В списке 100 лучших персонажей «Звёздных войн», составленным IGN Entertainment Games, Дарт Малак занял двадцать восьмую строчку. В другом списке, 100 лучших антагонистов из видеоигр, IGN поместил Малака на тридцать третью позицию. Дарт Малак появился как один из загружаемых персонажей в версии для Xbox 360 игры «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II». Появления *Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 0: Перепутья'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 6: Посвящение, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 8: Точка воспламенения, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 10: Точка воспламенения, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 13: Дни страха, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 14: Дни страха, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 15: Дни страха, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Пелена ненависти'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 22: Рыцари страдания, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 23: Рыцари страдания, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 28: Вектор, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 29: Высший, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 34: Оправдание, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 35: Оправдание, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 37: Дуэль амбиций, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 40: Дуэль амбиций, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 46: Разрушитель, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 47: Демон, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 49: Демон, часть 3'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Хронология 1: Корусантское соглашение'' *''Хронология 8: Гражданская война джедаев'' *''Хронология 9: Мандалорские войны'' *''Хронология 10: Война Экзара Куна'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Странствующий рыцарь'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола'' *''Негодяи'' Неканонические появления *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' }} Источники *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' * * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/developer-dispatch-6 Returning to Taris] * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Lords of Nal Hutta''}} |years=3957–3956 ДБЯ |before=Дарт Реван |before-years=3959 ДБЯ–3957 ДБЯ |after=Дарт Крея |after-years=3955 ДБЯ}} Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Доруусанские рыцари-джедаи Категория:Джедаи-стражи Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Реваншисты Категория:Генералы-джедаи Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Лорды ситхов возрождённой Империи ситхов Категория:Лорды ситхов Империи ситхов Ревана Категория:Киборги Категория:Ситхи-мастера Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Умершие в 3956 ДБЯ